halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-B312
Halo: Reach: A Spartan Will Rise ViDoc SPARTAN-B312[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24527 Bungie.net: SPARTAN-312 Personnel Profile] is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. This Spartan served during the Fall of Reach as a member of Noble Team under the call sign "Noble Six".Halo: Reach: Video Games Award Trailer Background Halo: Reach level Noble Actual Noble Six is remarked to be a skilled assassin and "...more of a hyper-lethal vector than a soldier," as evidenced from Noble Six's heavily redacted personnel file. Noble Six has a tendency to "go solo" during missions, much to the dismay of superiors. SPARTAN-B312 is the main protagonist in the upcoming game, Halo: Reach. To integrate player relation with B312, players can pick what gender they wish Noble Six to be, with separately recorded voices for each gender.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_030510 Bungie.net: BWU 03.05.10] It has also been confirmed that Six is not a "strong silent type", and will speak openly in the game.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_061810 Bungie.net: BWU 06.18.10][http://gamersyde.com/stream_halo_reach_gc_presentation_part_1-16673_en.html Gamersyde: Halo Reach - GC: Presentation part 1] Players' Multiplayer and Firefight character models will also be the same as in the campaign, adding further customization to SPARTAN-B312's character. Biography Early career SPARTAN-B312 was taken out of Beta Company immediately after training, according to a communiqué from Kurt Ambrose to Franklin Mendez that was sent in May 2545 (two months before Operation: TORPEDO).[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24040 Bungie.net: Beta Company Assessment] Later career Over the course of B312's career, the SPARTAN gained a reputation as an efficient lone wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear. B312 was also involved with a top-secret UNSC project called the "Sabre Program," which resulted in the development of the Sabre space fighter. Little else is known about the program or the level of B312's involvement.Halo: Reach: E3 Campaign Demo[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=2010E3 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach E3 2010 Trailer] At one point, B312's superior allegedly used the SPARTAN as "his own private grim reaper", and because of this, he was reluctant to have the Spartan assigned to Noble Team. On July 24, 2552, SPARTAN-B312 was assigned to Noble Team as a replacement for its previous sixth member, Thom-293. Six, having recently arrived on Reach, joined the team just in time to participate in an operation to investigate a communications blackout at the Visegrad Relay, a mission which led to the first confrontation with Covenant forces on the planet. Fall of Reach During the final weeks before Reach's eventual glassing, Noble Six partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on Reach along with the rest of Noble Team, including a night-time reconnaissance mission with Jun-A266Halo: Reach level Nightfall and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant base.Halo: Reach level Tip of The Spear At some point in the battle, Noble Team helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from a UNSC base, which housed a Sabre launch facility. SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 were then launched into orbit in a Sabre to assist the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet in a space battle against the Covenant, in a UNSC counter-offensive codenamed Operation: UPPERCUT. Trivia *SPARTAN-B312 is not shown on the box art of Halo: Reach, nor featured in any promotional image of Noble Team. This is most likely done to avoid portraying Noble Six as outside the player's control, preventing them from building a definitive mental image for the character, as Noble Six's armor and even gender will vary depending on the player's choice. *At this point, SPARTAN-B312 is displayed as having the default MJOLNIR Mark V armor with the [V(B) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor|Mark V[B helmet]] and gray coloration. This is also done to avoid portraying Noble Six as a character outside the player's control, as Noble Six's appearance will depend on the player's armor customization and gender choice. Despite this, Noble Six's helmet has the HUL attachment in the ''Halo: Reach'' Video Games Awards Trailer; however, it has been changed to fully default equipment in all material since then. *In the Video Game Awards Trailer, Jorge-052 remarks "Didn't think anyone survived Pegasi, sir" upon seeing Noble Six for the first time, in reference to Operation: TORPEDO, a mission on Pegasi Delta which led to Beta Company's near-total annihilation. This line is not present in the final game, likely due to the fact that SPARTAN-B312 never took part in the operation in the first place, having been taken out of Beta Company directly after training. Gallery File:Halo Reach Main Character.jpg|A render of Noble Six. File:Noble Six.png|Noble Six in default armor. File:HaloReach - Screenshot 04.jpg|Noble Six, with Catherine-B320, Jorge-052, and Emile-A239. File:HaloReach - Screenshot 02.jpg|Noble Six securing a site with Catherine-B320 and Emile-A239. File:Reach-m10 3rdperson.jpg|Noble Six engaging a group of Unggoy. File:Halo- Reach - Noble Six Sabre.jpg|Noble Six and Jorge-052 operating a Sabre. File:Noble Six City.jpg|Noble Six watches the city of New Alexandria as it is invaded by Covenant forces. File:REACHn6phantom.PNG|Noble Six shooting at a Phantom. File:REACHglassing.PNG|Noble Six and Jun overlook a Covenant encampment. File:REACHtetherjump.PNG|Noble Six jumps off a Covenant shield generator tower into Jorge's hand. File:Noble Six Reach.jpg|Noble Six looks on at a Covenant ship crashed into the ground. File:Noble Team Reach.jpg|Jorge-052, Jun-A266, Emile-A239 and SPARTAN-B312 watch as Kat-320 formulates a plan. File:ForAllTheLadies.jpg|A female model of Noble Six. File:noble6_figure.jpg|A Series 1 action figure of Noble Six. Noble Six avatar.png|An avatar wearing the default Noble Six gear. Sources Category:Humans (Characters) Category:UNSC Naval Personnel B312 Category:Halo: Reach Characters